After Harmony
by winchesterbitch
Summary: Tom Hanniger Escaped The mine at the End of My Bloody Valentine 3D, this is the aftermath, what happened to Tom after the Escape.
1. Chapter 1

**After Harmony**

**A/N: This is an A/U Story of what may or may not have happened To Tom Hanniger after his escape from the mines in My Bloody Valentine 3d. He's over his obsession of Sarah Palmer-Formerly Mercer and has a life of his own.**

**-Flashback 2009-**

**Tom Hanniger slowly and painfully made his way out of the mines in the clothes he'd stolen from one of the rescue workers. There was no way in hell he was going to prison or back to a mental institution, Tom Hanniger wasn't crazy, it was this town. It had been why he left Harmony to begin with, well it had been part of it. He was blamed for Harry Warden's wrong doings and the initial mine collapse, yeah so he forgot to bleed the lines, but he didn't kill those men, not back then and Harmony drove him to kill the others, but at least for now the storm is over, Harry Warden was quieted down, for now at least.**

**Tom fled to a nearby mountain town to get fixed up. Using the name Jeff Teague...It was official Thomas Bryan Hanniger was dead, long life Jeffrey Tristan Teague. Tom/Jeff had spent weeks in the hospital recovering from his 'car accident' but once out he got a job in the local bar, he liked this place, he really liked the blonde who often sat at the end of the bar drinking water or gingerale, she never drank booze, but she could sit and would sit for house just talking to the man named Jeff that looked like he could be a movie star.**

**Her name was Kara Damian, she was 21 years old and she adored the new man in town, it didn't matter to her that Jeff was almost 9 years older than her, he didn't seem to mind either. He was trying to builf up the courage to ask the girl out, however the last person he'd actually dated had been sarah and he wasn't 18 anymore.**

**It took him almost a month to gain the courage to ask the girl out, he'd been shocked to say the least when Kara had said yes. So when it came time for the date to go down though extremely nervous he pulled out all the stops. He took her into the city and took her to a play remembering that she'd said that she liked the theatre, ofcourse there was also the expensive dinner and after it all they just walked around. She was amazed at the money he shelled out considering he was a bartender and didn't make much. He explained to her that he'd inherited some money from his father and didn't have to work, he just chose to. See after Tom Hanniger "died" a mysterious 'cousin' showed up and had paperwork to prove it. The "cousin" sold off the mine, to hell with Harmony. Jeff still chuckled at how the town had claimed the mine had been its 'lifeblood' and yet the town still thrived. Anyway back to the date...Tom/Jeff hadn't really been trying to get Kara into bed when he took her out, but that's exactly what happened.**

**9 month after that first date they welcomed their first son Kingston. And one year after that they had twins Kale and Kora. Shortly after the births of the twins Jeff and Kara got Married.**

**-End Flashback-**


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later...**

**Jeff and Kara has split up when the kids were small, it had been amicable, hell they were still sleeping together off and on. But Kara had realised that she couldn't be a wife and mother, sure she visited the kids but they lived with Jeff and they were happy with him.**

**Kingston,Kora and Kale had mostly stuck to themselves since they started school at Harmony High, their father tried everything to keep them from having to go into the town he hated, but there had been no choice, there was nothing he could do, he also hadn't been impressed that within the first couple of weeks of school his babygirl had a boyfriend, his name was Travis Palmer, Fucking Palmer the younger son of Sarah and Axel, he could feel Harry Warden starting to rumble to life again inside his head. The rumbles stopped as he saw his kids coming to the car.**

**Jeff smiled slightly as the kids filed into the car, Kale and Kora took their spots in the backseat, while a scowling pissed off Kingston got in the front, Tom/Jeff stayed silent until they'd started out of town.**

"**What's wrong King?"**

**The boy shook his head to brush the question off, but Kora piped up**

"**Laura dumped him today. He caught her with another guy"**

**Kingston Glared and turned in his seat**

"**Shut Up Kor!"**

**Tom/Jeff put his hand on Kingston's shoulder**

"**Easy son. Kora you know better than to tell your brother's business"**

**Kingston turned back in his seat and stayed quiet for almost the whole rest of the way home, but Kora started babbling about school at that Fucking Palmer kid, she stopped a minute then smiled at her father**

"**Daddy..."**

**he glanced at her in the rearview mirror**

"**Princess"**

**Kora still wore that cute smiled that always made him give her whatever she wanted.**

"**There's a party at the old Hanniger Mine this weekend...Travis wants me to go with him..."**

**Tom/Jeff shook his head**

"**no..way..in..hell"**

**Kora pouted slightly**

"**But daddy! King's going!"**

**Jeff shook his head**

"**No he's not. Its Dangerous you're not going"**

**Kora pouted while Kingston stared at his father, it wasn't very often that Jeff said 'no' to them.**

"**Jeez Dad. Relax its not like Harry Warden or Tom Hanniger can get us. They're both dead. Besides..."**

**Tom/Jeff shook his head and just got quiet until they reached home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later That Night....**

**Tom/Jeff sat in the livingroom with a beer and his old Harmony High yearbook, he knew eventually his past would come back to haunt him. He hadn't heard Kingston come into the room due to staring at a picture of himself and Sarah senior year all lovey dovey, he'd gotten over her years ago but his memories were still very much intact, he jumped as Kingston looked over to him and spoke.**

"**You really don't want Kor and I to go to that party...I assume you have a good reason, I mean you always do."**

**Tom/Jeff nodded and sighed, how could he tell his babies that he was one of Harmony's worst nightmares? He frowned and sighed then handed Kingston the yearbook.**

"**Tom Hanniger is the reason you can't go"**

**Kingston looked at the picture and then to him and back again.**

"**You're Tom Hanniger? That's why people look at Me and Kale funny, cos we look like you?"**

**Tom Nodded.**

"**King...What happened was a long time ago...I was sick"**

**Kingston nodded not entirely sure if he believed it, but this was his dad, his dad was freakin' harmless or so he thought.**

"**You hurt people though dad"**

**Tom sighed and ran a hand through his now long hair**

"**I know King. Its not something I'm proud of"**

**Kingston frowned seeing that just this conversation seemed to be hurting his dad.**

"**They wanted to hurt you right? That's why you did it right?"**

**Tom smiled and nodded slightly**

"**Yeah son, they did."**

**Kingston gave a slight nod**

"**Then...I understand why you did it."**

**Tom smiled again, he could hear Harry in his head rattling in his cage to get out.**

"**C'mon Kid, let me out before one of those bastards hurts one of the kids"**

**Tom held his head trying to push Harry back into the depths of his mind, Kingston frowned and moved to his father's side.**

"**Dad? Dad! Are you alright?"**

**Tom looked at him but he seemed different, his voice was cold now, it kind of scared Kingston.**

"**Oh...We're ok kid. Go to bed"**

**Kingston frowned perking an eyebrow**

"**You're not my dad...who are you?"**

**Tom/Harry smiled**

"**I'm Harry Warden Kid, I keep Tom Safe"**

**The boy stared at him, noticably disturbed by what was happening.**

"**You have to let dad out, please! Kora and Kale can't see you when they wake up"**

**Tom/Harry looked at the boy puzzled really**

"**Why aren't you afraid of me boy?"**

**Kingston shrugged**

"**You've been part of my dad all my life...you've never tried to hurt us at all, so Why should I be afraid? Are you planning to hurt me or my brother and sister?"**

**Tom/Harry shook his head**

"**No. That would destroy Tom and in turned destroy me. I protect him nd you kids. It would be stupid to harm any of you. However he's right, you shouldn't go to that party. And that Palmer kid can't be trusted. Noone in Harmony can be trusted. If they find out Tom's alive they'll take you kids from him. So keep it quiet."**

**Kingston nodded**

"**Dude, I'm so not about to brag to the townsfolk that Tom Hanniger outsmarted them."**

**Tom/Harry nodded**

"**Alright, go to bed. Your dad will be back when you get up in the morning."**

**[THE NEXT MORNING]**

**Tom/Jeff woke up late with a splitting headache, he groaned and reached for his meds popping a couple pills without water and then dragged himself out of bed to feed the kids.**

**Kora was arguing with Kingston about that damned party again. Clearly Kingston had explained things to his siblings, since as soon as Tom/Jeff walked into the room, Kora looked at him with a look of Confusion but them smiled and walked over to him hugging him tight.**

"**I don't think any different about you. You're my daddy and I love you. I Still want to go to the party though"**

**Tom/Jeff sighed**

"**Fine. But you stick by Kingston."**

**Lookin to his eldest he smiled slightly**

"**Take care of your sister at this party. And call when you're ready to leave"**

**Kingston nodded**

"**yeah ofcourse Dad."**

**Tom/Jeff looked over to Kale who had yet to say anything at all to him.**

"**You alright Kale?"**

**The boy nodded**

"**Yeah..its just alot to take in. But I know you're nothing like the stories. You're still my dad and nothing will change that"**

**Tom/Jeff/Harry was filled with pride that day, he had three great kids and none of them judged him for who the bastards of Harmony made him out to be. They knew who he really was despite what he'd done in the past.**


End file.
